cutecatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Leopard cat
ners are amazed at how their Savannah follows them around the house and comes when he or she is called. As social as a domestic cat, Savannahs possess ng species between the Serval and a domestic is extremely difficult. Many individuals attempt this cross. However, only a few breeders world-wide have had success. Years of time and moneyIntroducing a Savan 1. What is a Savannah? top'A Savannah is a new cat breed produced by breeding a Serval to a domestic cat. Sometimes called a Serval hybrid, the breed offers individuals a large cat that looks like a Serval in body type and coat pattern, but has a domestic temperament. '''2. How long has the breed been around? ' top The first successful mating of a Serval with a domestic cat was accomplished in the mid 1990's. Few breeders have successfully crossed the Serval to a domestic cat. For this reason, only a limited number of early generation Savannahs will ever exist. '3. What makes a Savannah the most desired feline? top'Long admired for their magnificent beauty, Servals possess a dramatic, golden coat marked with strikingly clear black spots. They are regal, elegant, highly intelligent, and display charming personalities. However, many states don't allow private ownership of exotic cats such as the Serval, but they will allow Savannah hybrids. The largest hybrid feline available, Savannahs encompass all the wonderful Serval traits while being considered a domestic cat. More manageable than a Serval, Savannahs are smaller, weighing approximately 25 pounds. They don't require special diets or facilities; Servals almost always require a costly raw meat diet, whereas Savannahs eat a high quality dry domestic cat diet. Savannahs are extremely intelligent and often "talk." They're excellent with other pets and children and create very strong bonds with their owners. '4. When are Savannah kittens ready to leave Select Exotics? top'As soon as Select Exotics feels a kitten is ready to be shipped, we will send him or her. This is typically around 9 to 11 weeks of age. '''5. Do Savannahs use a litter box?' top'Yes. Select Exotics Savannahs are completely litter trained prior to leaving. Kittens will use a litter box as faithfully as any domestic. However, if given too large of an area while settling into their new home, kittens may lose the litter box and have an accident. It is important a kitten is given run of the house slowly so as not to become disoriented. Male pet kittens, even early generation sterile male kittens, should be neutered to prevent spraying. 6. Do Savannahs really have a domestic personality? top Select Exotics Savannahs have a domestic "dog-like" personality. Owners are amazed at how their Savannah follows them around the house and comes when he or she is called. As social as a domestic cat, Savannahs possess much more intelligence and have very high energy.7. Why do Savannahs cost more than Servals?' top' Servals breed quite readily, easily creating more Servals. But crossing species between the Serval and a domestic is extremely difficult. Many individuals attempt this cross. However, only a few breeders world-wide have had success. Years of time and money have often been invested in what seems to be the impossible. While few first generation Savannahs exist world-wide, the demand for these exotic beauties is tremendous. 8. Do Savannahs get along with children and other pets?' top'Introducing a Savannah to the household is like introducing any domestic cat. The breed itself is extremely energetic, active and playful. While they get along well with children and other pets, most won't allow children to hold them or pack them around for any length of time.9. Is the Savannah breed recognized by any breed registries?' top' Yes. TICA first accepted Savannahs as an experimental breed. They are now at Advanced New Breed status and soon will be eligible for Championship status. Select Exotics has registered all of our breeding animals with TICA and provides the proper paperwork to our customers so they can register their new pet. 10. Do Savannahs have to be kept indoors? top No, they don't have to be kept indoors. However, Select Exotics strongly urges new owners to keep their Savannahs on a leash with a harness or walking jacket when outdoors as there are often stray animals carrying various diseases. Do not use a collar with the leash.11. What kind of care is needed for a Savannah? topA Savannah can be treated just like any domestic cat. NO SPECIAL CARE IS REQUIRED. A regular veterinarian is qualified to treat a Savannah. Savannahs are vaccinated the same as domestic cats.nah to the household is like introducinganimals with TICA and provides the proper paperwork to our customers so they can register their new pet. No, they don't have to be kept indoors. However, Select Exotics strongly urges new owners to keep their Savannahs on a leash with a harness or wA Savannah can be treated just like any domestic cat. NO SPECIAL CARE IS REQUIRED. A regular veterinarian is qualified to treat a Savannah. Savannahs are vaccinated the same as domestic cats.